


Little Pink Flowers

by Sectumsempra333



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Caleb Widogast Has Feelings, F/M, Pining, Self-Loathing Caleb Widogast, little pink flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21556216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sectumsempra333/pseuds/Sectumsempra333
Summary: Caleb slides little pink flowers into Nott's hair.
Relationships: Nott & Caleb Widogast, Nott/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84





	Little Pink Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since I rewatched this scene from episode 71, this idea just wouldn't leave me be.

Receiving gifts from Calianna was surprising, but nice. Caleb couldn't believe that she thought so highly of them after the events that took place. Maybe there was hope for them after all.   
  
After separating and handing out all the gifts, and giving Mollymauk's gift to Beau to keep, Caleb noticed wrapped with the bag were some very pretty little pink flowers. Caleb couldn't believe they were in such good condition after traveling who knows how far from wherever Calianna was to Zadash, then to Nicodranas.   
  
These flowers must be special to have lasted this long. They were strong and resilient and very pretty.   
  
Flowers.  
  
Flowers that were strong and resilient.  
  
Pretty little pink flowers.  
  
Nott likes flowers.  
  
Nott likes wearing flowers in her hair.

Nott is strong and resilient.  
  
These flowers were pretty and little, just like Nott.  
  
Before he could stop himself, even before he knew what he was actually doing, and as if he had done it a hundred times before, he slid the little pink flowers behind Nott's ear.   
  
Beautiful and perfect, he thought. But, as Nott turned her head to look up at him and smile, he had to look away.   
  
Because, she was beautiful and perfect, but she could never really be his, and it was selfish and foolish of him to think otherwise. He had to remember Yeza was in this room, watching his every move. Luc was here too, watching his mother's every move. And he suddenly felt ashamed of himself. The self-loathing that came easily provided him some comfort, because he knew he deserved it.  
  
But for just one moment, he had felt something he hadn’t since he was younger, the sheer pleasure that came with giving a beautiful woman pretty little pink flowers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
